Orchid and Naomi's Christmas Special
by Naomi the Fire Adept
Summary: What happens when two really insane friends walk home from school together? A collection of Golden Sun Christmas songs! With all your favorite Christmas carrols, authors, adepts, and djinn.
1. 25 days of Christmas

Welcome one and all to Naomi and Orchid's collection of Christmas songs! We both randomly got this idea walking home from school a couple months ago, and hope you guys will enjoy this. This first song is the "25 Days of Christmas," each verse for each day of our wonderful Snow holiday. We'll only do one verse at a time, and hopefully add a new one for each day.   
  
Orchid: I really doubt we'll be that consistant, but we'll try. It really matters what mood we're in. And we've been very excited for December to start to do this. ^_^   
  
Naomi: Yup!   
  
Garet: [sarcastic voice] Oh goody. I can't wait.   
  
Misty: I like Christmas.   
  
Orchid: Oh my....Something both me and Misty agree on! The world is going to end!   
  
Naomi: Wow. Amazing.   
  
TO THE SONG!!!   
  
~*The Twenty-Five Days of Christmas*~   
  
Golden Sun Style . . .   
  
Rewritten by:   
  
Naomi the Fire Adept, Orchid the Jupiter Adept, with [some]help from younger sisters and muses   
  
On the first day of Christmas  
My Adept gave to me,  
A Djinni in a talking tree.   
  
On the second day of Christmas  
My Adept gave to me,  
Two angry harpies  
And a Dijinni in a talking tree.   
  
On the third day of Christmas  
My Adept gave to me,  
Three armored rodents  
Two angry harpies  
And a Dijinni in a talking tree.   
  
On the forth day of Christmas  
My Adept gave to me,  
Four lighthouses,  
Three armored rodents  
Two angry harpies  
And a Dijinni in a talking tree.   
  
On the fifth day of Christmas  
My Adept gave to me,  
Five unicorn rings!  
Four lighthouses,  
Three armored rodents  
Two angry harpies  
And a Dijinni in a talking tree.   
  
On the sixth day of Christmas  
My Adept gave to me,  
Six little slimes,  
Five unicorn rings!  
Four lighthouses,  
Three armored rodents  
Two angry harpies  
And a Dijinni in a talking tree.   
  
On the seventh day of Christmas  
My Adept gave to me,  
Seven doom dragons,  
Six little slimes,  
Five unicorn rings!  
Four lighthouses,  
Three armored rodents  
Two angry harpies  
And a Dijinni in a talking tree.   
  
On the eighth day of Christmas  
My Adept gave to me,  
Eight questing adepts,   
Seven doom dragons,  
Six little slimes,  
Five unicorn rings!  
Four lighthouses,  
Three armored rodents  
Two angry harpies  
And a Dijinni in a talking tree.   
  
On the ninth day of Christmas  
My Adept gave to me,  
Nine summonings,  
Eight questing adepts,   
Seven doom dragons,  
Six little slimes,  
Five unicorn rings!  
Four lighthouses,  
Three armored rodents  
Two angry harpies  
And a Dijinni in a talking tree.   
  
On the tenth day of Christmas  
My Adept gave to me,  
Ten continents,  
Nine summonings,  
Eight questing adepts,   
Seven doom dragons,  
Six little slimes,  
Five unicorn rings!  
Four lighthouses,  
Three armored rodents  
Two angry harpies  
And a Dijinni in a talking tree.   
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas  
My Adept gave to me,  
Eleven blue Proxans,  
Ten continents,  
Nine summonings,  
Eight questing adepts,   
Seven doom dragons,  
Six little slimes,  
Five unicorn rings!  
Four lighthouses,  
Three armored rodents  
Two angry harpies  
And a Dijinni in a talking tree.   
  



	2. Update

Orchid: Doo doo doo doo! Okay everyone, here's to our first full song!  
  
Naomi: We often like dedicating things to favorite authors, so we've stuck some into some verses. We'll stick with our favorite and popular GS Fan writers.  
  
Orchid: yup yup! Like Triad Orion, Midnight C, Akiko and Elena [Alex Glaven], with some others. If you haven't read their stories, then that should be your Christmas break project. Because they are really good!  
  
Naomi: Like Nameless  
  
Orchid: You and Nameless. You are so obsessed.  
  
Naomi: ^_^  
  
Orchid: Lets get this going then.  
  
Update [Let it Snow]  
  
Fanfiction Style  
  
Rewritten by:  
  
Orchid, Naomi, and a little sister.  
  
Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
  
and fanfiction is so delightful,  
  
and since nothing else is taking place,  
  
Update, Update, Update.  
  
Akiko started a new fanfic,  
  
That she will never finish.  
  
I wish she'd just work on Nameless,  
  
Update, Update, Update.  
  
Elena is feeling left out,  
  
'cause she's to busy to write.  
  
Someone should give her the credit she deserves.  
  
Update, Update, Update.  
  
Midnight finished 'nother fic.  
  
I think she's the only one whose's done so.  
  
Now she can work on Orcina of Time.  
  
Update, Update, Update.  
  
Triad's been off for ages,  
  
I think he might've died.  
  
And if he has I'm going to kill him anyways,  
  
Update, Update, Update.  
  
Village Idiot's fanfics are random,  
  
But so are everyone else's.  
  
So lets not judge him and say:  
  
Update, Update, Update.  
  
Naomi: So it was really random.  
  
Orchid: Everything we do is random.  
  
Naomi: Like eating pot pies-  
  
Orchid: And diet shakes.  
  
Misty: You guys are messed up.  
  
Garet: You just now notice?  
  
Naomi+Orchid: ... what are you talking about? 


	3. Triad the Blue Sunglassed Author

This song is about everyone's favorite male Mudshipper . . . Triad Orion!  
  
[ ]=echo  
  
~****~  
  
Triad the Blue Sunglassed Author  
  
[Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reigndeer]  
  
Fanfiction Style  
  
Rewritten by Orchid and Naomi  
  
~****~  
  
Triad the blue sunglassed author [author]  
  
Never had the time to update [update]  
  
He just let his poor cultist fans [cultist fans]  
  
Threaten him every day [Triad update or I'll kill you]  
  
~*~  
  
All of the other Authors [authors]  
  
used to get angry with him [arg you!]  
  
They never let poor Triad [Triad]  
  
have a peaceful day with out death threats!  
  
~*~  
  
Then one foggy fanfic's eve,  
  
Orchid came to say [Bwa-ha-ha]  
  
Traid with your modem so slow!  
  
You better update or ELSE!!!  
  
~*~  
  
The all the other author [authors]  
  
Nodded their heads and agreed [hee-hee]  
  
Traid finally updated [updated]  
  
Now we are happy as can be! [Not anymore! He needs to update again!]  
  
~*~  
  
ThE eNd  
  
~****~  
  
Orchid: I've officially decided that Triad takes forever to update.  
  
Misty: Seriously. But we all still love him anyways.  
  
Orchid: That guy has some amazing talent, and if you haven't read his works, then that's your Christmas project. He even has a Christmas story too!  
  
Misty: With a character named Triad in it.  
  
Orchid: What a coincedence huh! He created his penname after that paticular character.  
  
~*~  
  
Author Responses [from Orchid]  
  
Akiko: The mentioning of Nameless was Naomi. She has an obsession with that story. Just thought you might like to know that.  
  
~*~  
  
Wolfy129: I like your squirrel version! It made me laugh out loud! Where in the world did you come up with that! I loved it. And we're going to try a song for everyday, but don't be surprised if we skip a couple days. 


End file.
